


O Canada - Part 1

by Billsanddavid



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Gracepoint (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	O Canada - Part 1

'Why are you going so early?' Laurence asked.  
'Well I've got a few conventions on and I've got some meetings I have to go to before them so I figured it'd be good to get there and get settled first, yeah?' Billie explained, throwing another jacket in to her suitcase.  
Billie was flying out to America that afternoon, she had lined up several conventions after her return to Doctor Who for the 50th Anniversary episode.  
'A month's a long time to be away Bill' Laurence said, 'Especially from the kids'.  
'I know babe, but it's work yeah. I've gotta do it. You'll manage on your own I'm sure, and your parents are just down the road. Besides, don't forget you're bringing them over in a couple weeks time anyway'.  
'Yeah, I know. You ready? Off to LA' he joked, picking her suitcase up off the bed. He was to drive her to the airport so she could catch her flight. 'Got your ticket?'.  
'Yeah off to LA' Billie said, flipping open the folder her ticket was in. It read, Ontario Canada.  
_____  
David pushed open the door to his hotel suite. He was glad he had stoked the fire this morning before he left for filming, as it was a cool -9 degrees out today. He was used to the cold weather but Canada was something else entirely.  
He was just about the settle down on the couch with a glass of scotch when he heard a knock at the door.  
'Its open' he said his American accent slipping through. He had been practising it for weeks for Broadchurch filming and he was starting to accidentally speak in it off set too. Luckily he had a break in filming now and he could go back to talking how he usually would, in his adorable Scottish accent. He smiled at the thought.  
'Hi Dave, it's just me' his agent said slipping through the door. 'I'm in town for a few days visiting another client but just needed to remind you that tonight's the charity gala at the Hilton you've been arranged to attend. I've got someone organising a suit and the transport will be here to pick you up at 7.30. Don't forget. And do something with you hair would you, it's sticking out all over the place.'  
She exited the room as quickly as she had entered. David sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he liked it that way.  
_____  
Billie’s car pulled up outside of the Hilton Ontario. Of all the places to book, she thought secretly cursing her publicist. She stepped out the taxi and grabbed her suitcase. It wasn’t long before she was checked in to her hotel room and turning on the heating.  
'How to explain this', she mumbled out loud. How do you tell an ex-colleague and best friend (ex-best friend? She wasn't sure) that you've decided to take a holiday before work in the same place that they happen to be working. She twirled her mobile phone in her fingers.  
Maybe she should wait. Maybe she shouldn’t have come in the first place. Why did she lie to Laurence?! She groaned and threw the phone down on to the bed.  
_____  
'Here we are then Mr Tennant' the Driver said opening the door for him. 'I hope you have a lovely evening'.  
'Thank you' David said, handing him a tip. He straightened his suit and walked through the front doors.  
_____  
'Sorry can you tell me where the restaurant is?' Billie asked the concierge at the front desk.  
'Yes, of course. It's just down that corridor to your right'.  
'Thank you', she smiled heading off in the direction the man had just pointed out.  
_____  
David glanced around the foyer, he wasn’t sure where the gala was being held. He spotted concierge and as he made his way over a blonde woman caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to see the back of her walking off to the right. A small smile crept across his face, all he could think of was the beautiful blonde all those miles away that he knew so well, not his wife but his best friend. Ex-best friend? He wasn’t sure.  
'Can I help you sir?', the concierge asked.  
'Yeah. Yes, I'm here for the gala, can you tell me where I need to go please?' David asked politely.  
'Certainly, it is down the corridor to your left'.  
With that David proceeded down the corridor to the left.


End file.
